Episode 149
Bangon is the one hundred forty-ninth episode overall and the first episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on February 9, 2017. Second Book Chapter 1 Ang Pamamanata ni Cassiopea At her island, Cassiopea prays before the statue of Emre. Alena and Imaw appeared. Imaw tells Cassiopea it is time for her to return to Lireo to do what needs to be done to the Diwanis. Cassiopea said time has passed so quickly, and leaves. Alena asked Imaw why Cassiopea had returned to her island to devote herself to prayer. Imaw replied that Cassiopea wanted to be more pure, in order to achieve her "Ezjin" (transcendence) from being the "Bunggaitan" (most powerful Encantada) to being a bathaluman. Alena asked if it meant even they could become deities. Imaw recounts that Encantadia was created by powerful beings who were driven from their old home because they remained neutral during the war between good and evil. So they made the world of Encantadia and lived happily, together with the ancestors of the Encantados. Two of the bathalas got bored and left, so only Emre, Ether and Arde remained, who promised to each other that they will be fair and righteous to their subjects. But because of envy, Ether and Arde attempted to kill Emre, so he punished them. But some were still awed by Ether's power, so they sided with her and worshipped her, and founded the fallen kingdom of Etheria. Ether gave the Etherians godlike powers, with which Queen Avria of Etheria conquered many lands and peoples who worshipped Emre. Emre appeared to the Encantados through Cassiopea, and gave her the Mother Gem, to be used against Avria; through it the Encantados were able to kill Avria, and destroy the Kingdom of Etheria. Imaw said that since Cassiopea is the oldest of the ancient Encantados, and the first keeper of the gems, she has extraordinary powers, even greater than the natural power of the Sang'gres. Imaw says Cassiopea may take the path to godhood. Alena said any Encantado who could reach the level of Cassiopea could become a deity. Imaw agreed, but said it would be in Emre's discretion as to whether he would accept Cassiopea as an equal, and if he could trust her to be fair and righteous like himself; that is why Cassiopea must devote herself to prayer and undergo numerous tests. Alena prays that Cassiopea would become a goddess, so she could protect them even better. Cassiopea passed by a barren land. She says vegetation cannot fail there because the Encantados of that place would not be able to eat. When she struck the ground with her Kabilan, trees grew up. Ether watched her pass by. Chapter 2 Ang mga Diwata, Bilang Tagapagsulong ng Kapayapaan sa Bagong Panahon Riding their dragons, Mira and Lira see Awoo. Mira thinks that he needs help. In Lireo, The diwatas were gathered around the statue of Amihan. Imaw informs Danaya that they have visited Cassiopea and notified her about her duty. Danaya prayed that Amihan was there to witness the event. Imaw said many years have already passed, and the former queen would not be happy to see her loved ones still mourning. Muros placed a hand on Danaya's shoulder and told her that Amihan's sacrifice was not in vain, for many good things had passed since she sacrificed her life; Pirena was still allied to them, and had turned away from the greed for power to be a helpful and caring Encantada as queen of Hathoria, a defender of the rights and lives of Encantados. Pirena was distributing food to Encantados when an Encantado in Hathor armor called her attention. Pirena slew the rogue Punjabwes and the Encantados thanked her. Muros also says that Sapiro had also achieved dominance, and had become prosperous under the wise and righteous leadership of Rama Ybrahim. Ybrahim was walking with Mayca, Kaizan and other Sapiryan soldiers behind him, in impressive armors. He looked at the sea, where ships sailed and sky ships hovered. Imaw agreed with the observations of Muros, and they all owed the peace of Encantadia to the former queen. Danaya agreed, and added that they also owed it to everyone else who sacrificed their lives. Danaya approached the statue of Amihan and prayed that the Encantados have learned their lesson. She also prayed that no one would have to sacrifice one's life again. Mira and Lira teleported to where Awoo is. They tried to approach him, but they get electrocuted by the insects surrounding Awoo. Lira uses her voice to drive them away, but swallows one of them. After Lira spitted it out, Mira complimented her. Awoo seemed very grateful, but Lira said they were ready to help him anytime. Mira said she is happy to see Lira smiling again. Lira said Awoo is a favorite of her mother and Alena, so she remembers them when she sees Awoo. Mira tells Lira not to mention her mother anymore, because it makes her sad. Mira wonders where the pashneas came from. A beast-like Encantado appeared. Lira thought she could befriend it, but he pushed her away. Mira attacks and defeats it. Lira told Mira to let it go. Mira sent it away, and it teleported away. Lira asked if that was their test; she said "bring it on." Mira told Lira not to speak that way, to which Lira asked what else could happen. All of a sudden, a bluish ethereal flying creature appeared. Hitano reports to Danaya that he did not see any problem during his travels. Danaya observed that Hitano's face remained sad; she asked if he had not yet found the answer. Hitano said he still did not know what happened to his beloved. Muros asked if that is the reason why Hitano was still there, unable to return to Balaak. Hitano said he would not leave Encantadia until he learns what happened to LilaSari; then he left. Abog announced the arrival of Rama Ybrahim. Ybrahim was escorted by Mayca, Wantuk and Kaizan. Ybrahim said he had come to visit his daughter. Danaya said she is with Mira, and they have not yet returned from their training. Ybrahim asked how long they had been training. Danaya told him not to worry, because she trusts that her nieces would be successful in what they are doing. The ethereal creature fires an energy blast at Mira and Lira, which they dodged by ivictus. Lira wonders how they could fight it, as it was only a "drawing." Mira agrees it has no body, and wonders how they could wound it. Mira suggested that Lira should use her other powers. Lira conjures a bluish-white energy ball and used it to vanquish the creature. Mira thinks the test is done. They were about to leave when the ground shook. A rock golem stirred and approached them. Lira said that Hitano had spoken about such creature before, which was called Mancao in Balaak. Mira attacks it with her sword, but it was ineffective. Lira conjured another energy ball, but the Mancao was able to interrupt its casting by its hand movements. Lira said they should use their abilities together. Mira attacked the Mancao with her sword while Lira was casting her spell. The Mancao seemed beaten, and illuminated. Back in Lireo, Danaya tells Ybrahim that Cassiopea would not let anything bad happen to the Diwanis in their training. Ybrahim said he'll just wait for them then. Danaya invited them to her office. Wantuk took two damas with him. Muyak observed that much time had passed, but Alena is still avoiding the King of Sapiro. Alena said it was better that way, to avoid awkwardness between them. The Mancao turned out to be Cassiopea, who congratulated them. Lira said she was happy she no longer needed a translator, thanking Mira for the Enchan tutorials. Mira and Lira thank Cassiopea for the test she gave to them. Cassiopea thanked them, saying that the tests and the training is not only for them, but for her also, to test her own powers. They talk. Ether, who was watching them with her clairvoyance, said the diwatas can be happy for now, because a former queen whom everyone thought gone long ago would soon rise again. Chapter 3 Ang Pagbangon ni Avria, Reyna ng Etheria Ether greeted Avria, whose eyes shone with purple light. Ether informed Avria that she had reestablished her kingdom in a new land, which remains undiscovered by the diwatas. Ether said the kingdom is only awaiting its queen to govern it again. Avria looked at her hand. Ether said she knew Avria is still weak and powerless, but her powers would return once her plot against Cassiopea succeeded. Evades visits Cassiopea to congratulate her on her path to godhood. Cassiopea thanks him, but knows he would not leave his home without a reason, so she asks him why he was there. Evades said he had a bad dream, where Cassiopea ignored him; but when she turned it was Ether. Evades said it was a bad omen. Cassiopea said it was a warning for her to be cautious. Evades said Cassiopea's enemy is not a trifle, because even though Emre had defeated her, Ether is still a goddess, so she had to be more careful. At Lireo, Danaya stood on a dais, with Imaw, Hitano, Pirena and the Sapiryan soldiers to her left and Ybrahim, Mayca, Wantuk, Kaizan, Muros, Lira, Mira, Abog and the diwata soldiers to her right. Imaw uses his Balintataw to show the assemblage about the feat of the Diwanis. Danaya congratulated Diwani Lira of Lireo and Diwani Mira of Hathoria for overcoming the tests given by their Ancient Queen (Sinaunang Reyna). Hitano hands over a red wing-like shield with a large ruby to Pirena. Pirena gave it to Mira as a recognition of her success. Mayca hands over a gold and silver wing-like shield with a large sapphire to Ybrahim. Ybrahim gave it to Lira, telling her to bring it with her everywhere so it can protect her like her mother would. Lira said she would take care of it, and then apologized for fooling around with it. Danaya said they seemed to have forgotten the last part of their test and training. Mira asked what it was, but Danaya said it was the feast she would prepare for them. Danaya tells them to go to their rooms to change. Muros tells the soldiers to salute, and they raised their weapons. Lira and Mira gave each other a high five. Alena was in the Treasure Room, looking at the Mother Gem. A dama arrives and informs her that the Diwanis have returned. Alena and the dama leave. When they were gone, a little dragon entered. An Encantada with white hair in black cloakRevealed to be Andora in Agane's body in Episode 150 raised her hand to grab the Mother Gem. Trivia *New costumes and armors were introduced on this episode. **Most notably, Mayca and Kaizan wear new armors. Lira and Mira's armors were repainted, silver for Lira and red (without white) for Mira. The Damas also have new gowns. And also notably Muros and the Lirean soldiers' armors are now fully blue with gold lines, while Sapiryan soldiers' armors have slightly repainted with gold. *Imaw reveals that there were originally five deities in Encantadia, but two had chosen to leave. *Lira became proficient in emitting elemental projectiles and seems to drop the Avatar as part of her weaponry. *Hitano's Hadezar marks have disappeared and his voice got normal, but still living as a Hadezar for over the years. *The next episode teases the appearances of Inah de Belen as Luna/Deshna and Jake Vargas as Gilas. *The ending scene on this episode is different to what was shown on the 'Abangan' in Episode 147: **The mysterious lady (revealed to be Andora in Agane's body in Episode 150) teleports to the room in Episode 147, while in this episode, she subtly entered the Kamara as a small kite dragon before transforming into an Encantada. **The gems was shown to be as 5 elemental gems in Episode 147, while in this episode, it was the Mother Gem. *Minea's curse had been lifted from the remaining Hathors, now that Pirena is their sovereign. *There were six treasures in the Treasure Room aside from the Mother Gem; among them are the Ancient Crown of Cassiopea and the Queen's Scepter. The other four are relatively unknown items, but could be Easter Eggs. Minea's weapon, the Laya, which was seen among the treasures kept in Episode 11, was notably absent. References